Fate
by damnwriter
Summary: As the red haired woman and the white haired woman watched the new soon-to-be couple maybe they should really fate decide -one shot/drabble


Fate

It was another long day at _Scarlet's Bakery_ as for the blonde haired girl in her 20's maybe it was another boring day for her it was a regular routine in her life _Home .Work_. _Bakery_ She always spend her time in _Scarlet's Bakery_ writing her novel and her usual strawberry drink in her table. She was a regular there.

She never really had anything interesting in her life . She never really like socializing.

Erza sighed as she watched Lucy far from distance "This is all she does" the red haired owner exclaimed .

"Maybe we should set her up with somebody." Commented the white haired barmaid Mirajane.

"I mean come on we're all married but her."

"maybe she doesn't want to be marri-" she was cut short when she saw a pink haired male approached they're best friend.

"okay maybe this time let fate decide." Erza said in a quiet tone before going back to what she was doing.

While with the blonde haired girl she looked up to see a man with weird pink hair pulled up a chair in front of her she eyed him carefully and looked at him. He was grinning like an idiot.

"hey do you mind if I sit here?" The pink haired man asked

Lucy shook her head no how was she supposed to tell him that she did mind of all the table he could have sit on he sat there in front of her while she's working in her Laptop of course she couldn't say no because he already sat there with that stupid cute grin of his. _Wait hold that_ _thought did she just called a stranger cute._

Huh she didn't know what got into her. She shook her head to clear her thought and continued on with her job.

After a few minutes past of complete awkward silence the pink haired guy cleared his throat making the blonde haired girl look up and stare at him.

"umm I think I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Natsu by the way." The pink hired male stuck his hand out while the other one at his neck scratching it awkwardly.

"I'm Lucy" the blonde haired girl said while shaking his hand.

Then the awkward silence began again Lucy continued what she was doing and concentrated on her job while Natsu eyed her every move.

Natsu find Lucy breathe taking she's so beautiful sitting here in the corner all alone so he got the chance and why not maybe he'll get a dinner date later on.

As Natsu watched her every move he wonders what she's doing. Natsu being his curios self asked.

"so what are you doing" he said bluntly.

"um working" Lucy replied

" what kind of work" he asked as he move in the chair next to her and looked at what she was doing.

Lucy shrieked as she tried to cover her work.

"What's the problem?" Natsu asked looking at her worriedly.

"You can't just come in here and look at what I'm doing" Lucy growled

"what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm writing a novel can't you see."

"Well can I read it." Natsu asked stubbornly.

"no" Lucy replied sternly

"why not?" Nastu whined.

At the back of the counter you could see Mirajane shrieked in happiness because _finally_ Lucy is talking to someone aside from her friends in high school or college. Mirajane already started imagining what Natsu and Lucy's wedding would be like.

"One because you're a complete stranger and two I'm not done." Lucy explained

" So if I'm your friend you would let me read it when you're done." Natsu said completely ignoring Lucy's eye roll.

"Maybe but you're not"

After their little argument they went back to what they were doing Natsu ordered another cake. His _fifth cake_ actually. While Natsu devoured the cake Lucy continued writing her novel glancing at Natsu who she thought look cute while eating his cake some icing on his face.

Lucy would never voice that thought out. As Natsu devoured his food he notice Lucy staring off space with a weird look on her face.

"You look weird" Natsu said bluntly

Lucy looked at him like she was about to punch him in the face. Natsu thought she looked cute with her face scrunched up.

"What?" Natsu asked completely ignoring the blonde's angry face.

"What are you even doing here?" Lucy asked

Then Natsu remembered exactly what hi purpose of coming and began scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"umm well I was going to ask if you want to have dinner tonight with me?" Nastu said nervously with that stupid cute grin of his while blushing only making him look cuter.

"oh that's what you're going to ask?" Lucy asked still amused from what the pink haired male in front of her.

Natsu only nod and looked at her with those eyes of him.

"well I guessed, yes" Lucy finally answer while Natsu looked at her with a big satisfied grin.

He did something she didn't expect he kissed her square on the lips.

To say Lucy was shocked is an understatement after a few seconds she melted into the kissed she only kissed one person before yup she's a goody two shoes back then.

She kissed him back passionately and melted into his soft lips. Natsu never kissed anyone before because he's saving it for someone special for him he knew that Lucy is the one.

And of course air was needed they break away from each other Lucy's hand wrapped around Natsu's neck and Natsu's arms wrapped around her petite waist. Their forehead were pressed together.

"So it really is a yes." Natsu said while grinning he pecked her lips and spun her around.

Mirajane fainted behind the counter while Erza sweat dropped at her best friend. She looked at Lucy and smiled finally she found herself a man. Erza has never been any happier in her entire life she's so proud of Lucy. Maybe next year they'll be little Natsu and Lucy around.

 _Maybe they really should let fate decide_


End file.
